


Mother 3: A Dark Dragons Decision - Kumatoras Ascent

by Hyrule_hero24



Category: Mother 3, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrule_hero24/pseuds/Hyrule_hero24
Summary: A suplement to my original work Mother 3: A Dark Dragons Decision - The Lost Legend. Kumatora is a character shrouds in mystery and I think it is about time she gets the atention she deserves. DO NOT READ UNLESS you have read my original story unless you are ok with spoilers.





	1. A CONVINCING ACT

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE SPOILERS TO MY ORIGINAL STORY IN HERE so please do not complain to me you have been warned. There were some lose holes in the end of my original story involving Kumatora but I did that on purpose to make this. She is a really cool character and I want to give her a spot light by her self so I could develop her character a little more out side of Trey. Enjoy; thanks for reading :)

Kumatora felt like she was falling, falling fast faster something does not feel right. The world phased into view but it was pretty blurry and dark. The last thing she remember is Trey holding her and then darkness. She lets out a tear - where was the man that she loved? She sensing that Trey was not near felt a sudden rush of loneliness. Guarding Lucas had become so tribial then she remembered the first time she laid eyes on him and wow. Hot. And kind. A light in the nowhere islands. She remember more and more. The magypsies, the chase, the needle. Then she remember something else: A drago knife protruding from a heart. Her heart. That happened didn’t it?

She tried to get up but was caught by chains holding her back attached to a giant throne. Man, how did she miss that. Hearing the rattle a gross big man in a red robe and pitchfork was rushed over to her side. Kumatora did not like him especially if he chained her like this.

“Shhh shh my little princess do not be afraid I am here.” He tried to touch Kuma but she squirm away “Ew get away from me I have a boy friend, sort of.” He seem taken aback then laughs.

“Of course you have a boy friend… because its ME!” the man stood up and smiled proud like.

“Ha get real I would rather date SATAN then date you you crusty bastard” Kuma lauhed.

Evil glare in his face he replying “Well your in luck here I am!” Lucifer clasped his hands together. “Welcome to Hell!” and all the sudden the cavern Kumatora was in lit up. She was up high on a throne pedestal and below was a lake of sulfur full of all these tortured souls everywhere. Their screams was so scary and really annoying; it also smelled really bad. She had to get out. He continue “I saw your soul on the way up to heaven and damn there is no way I could let that sexy ass not be my queen of Hell. You should consider your self lucky!”

Thinking fast Kumatora put on a fake smile “Oh Lucifer I am really in to bad boys how did you know! Lets get these shackles off so I can go shower up to look nice for you, you…devil” She bat her eyelashs and those bad days from club Titiboo came rushing back and she almost vomitted everywhere.

“Damn this girl is perfect” Satan mumbled to himself. “Ok but be back fast.”

Satan walk over and snap and Kumas chains dis appear into nothing. As soon as they did Kuma leap up turn around and wink “You only wish you could get a piece of this… PK THUNDER!” a huge blast of lightning blast Satan off into the distance. Knowing she need to get far she took off running. As she past lakes of sulfur and fire only one thing plagueing her mind: Trey.


	2. ANGLES AND DEMONS

Panting Kumatora starts sweating from running she is overheating fast because hell is really hot after all. She did not make it very far until satan reappeared in front of her stopping her so she could not keep running. “Kuma I will give you this one chance to apolagize for hurting me but only one”

“You cannot buy my love, I am promised to only one man I will die before I love you!” Kuma spat in his face and it sizzled. “Very well then” and he lift his fingers to snap Kuma into oblivion when a bright light protrude through the cavern. “Wha…what is happeneing my power is faded?” Now there is a bright light standing there and Kumatora is having to squint her eyes. The new man snaps his fingers instead and satan disappears.

“Kumatora please follow me we are breaking you out of Hell. Trey needs you to help save the earth” He starts to walk away but Kuma does not follow.

“Who are you and why do you care?” Kumatora ask crossing her arms she has met to many suspicious people lately.

He looking quiet at Kumatora he seems kind of awkward like he is hiding some thing. “I go by many names and walk the earth” He say and he began to shapeshift to many faces through history. Abraham Licoln, Martin Luther King Jr., Albert Einsteins, Donald Trump all flashed by Kumas eyes. “I help people and make things right where I can” he say. “I have watched you help Trey and you need to get back the real world”

“Wow yeah but WHO are you?” Kuma pushed hard because he did not answer the question.

Siging he can tell Kumatora will not give up. “There is some thing I need to tell you. I did not come here just to help you help Trey. Kumatora, I came here to save you because… well I am you Father.”

Kumatora head was spinning or at least it felt like it. “My… my dad?” She ask. This shapeshifting creature it made no sence. Sure she was an orphan but to meet her dad in hell of all places.

He gently touches her shoulder “I know this is a lot to take in, but I just want to say damn did I do a good job or what!”

Kumatora giggled her tensions easing she and her new found dad must have had the same sence of humor. “But Lucifer he will be back soon we have to hurry. In fact I am sure he has already alerted the seven princes of hell I heard they have just returned to hell.”.

“Nwehehehehe! That’s right we did and were back for some fabulous revenge Kumatora!” Locria walked up with the six other magypsies behind it and looks at the man. “Oh” he say. “About time you visited your daughter Micheal! To bad you get to watch her die!”

Kumatora looking stunned said “Micheal… the archangel?!”

Nodding Micheal respond “Its true Kuma, but right now we have bigger things to think about!” and Locria charge.


	3. UNFOUNDED REVENGE

Kuma react quickly saying “Uhg I am so tired of these cross dressers” Before locria could even get a shot off a big bolt of lightning emits from Kumas fingers and toasts locria bad and she screams. “That’s my daughter!” Micheal yells. The fight is really on.

Ionia pulls out a fire whip cracking it in the air over Kumas face. Unphased by the pain she responds with a drop kick to the throat. Ionia gasping grab her foot and sling her against the wall, slamming rocks start to fall. Kuma dodges real fast then quick round house gets a critcal hit right on Ionias face and she is out cold. Kuma looks up and aeolia is coming in hard until Michael tackles it to the ground. Crunching her spine. Seeing mixolydia flare up some psi aiming it at Micheal Kuma freezes her and throws her into Lydia and both hellspawn goes flying into the lava lakes below.

 Doria and Phygia are looking scared at this point and try to run but Kuma and Micheal just smirk at each other. Micheal throws Kuma a knife and Kuma grabs Doria and Micheal grabs Phrygia and together they slice the throats and Doria and Phyrgia fall over dead. Now only a gasping Ionia and a very chared Locria are left alive, the other five magypsies corpses litter the ground. “Serves them right” Kuma says. Taking Locria by the collar she lifts him up and demands “where is the portal back home” Nervous he does not want to give in so Kuma tries again “I can promise the death I will hand you is ten times badder than that f***er satan can even imagine” Micheal seemed a little uncomforting with the language but it was pretty necessary after all. Crying Locria snap her fingers and a portal over the nowhere islands appear. “Go in and your soul will find youre body. Please just let me go!”

“As you wish” Kuma giggles and snapped locrias neck. Ionia screeching runs so fast past Kuma and Micheal and jumps into the portal escaping. “Dammit” Kuma breathed. Michael wince at the word but he forgive her it is a heated moment. But no time to worry about Ionia anymore because now someone is slow clapping behind her. Lucifer had watched the hole thing and now he wanted a piece of the action.

“Good show Kuma, but lets see how you can handle true power. You will be my Queen, even better since I know you are my niece now!”

Looking at her dad Kuma not breaking a sweat says “I think it is time to raise some hell”


	4. FAMILY THERAPY

Lucifer brandishe his trident and three lasers fire from the points. Kuma barely dodges but one hits micheal and it turns into a web and snares him to the ground. “Daddy can not help you this time girlie. Prepare for pain!” He charge at her with the spear but she easely jumps on top of it and flips over him. Quick she jams her foot in his weak spot in his knee like my friends do to me at lunch sometimes. Satan falling over and Kuma tries to stomp his face but he is faster than the magypsies and rolling out of the way he dodges her stomp. He spin the trident around smashing Kuma across the cave and she land by a pool of lava.

Thinking fast she levitates some lava and throws it right at the devil. Even though he lives by the stuff it hits him in the arm and he screams. “Blast you Kumatora!” and it looks like he has lost all his arm function. Kuma rushes and he tries to shield his face but she punches him dead on and he falls over again. “Not bad for a girl.” He say and smile. “It’s a shame Kuma. You are so sexy I could have given you everything. All you have to do is say you love me. Is that so hard?”

“I would never date you” Kuma said. “You know why? Because you are evil. Trey is a good man and I will never cheat on him! You know what he has that you don’t – courage. No wonder you are all alone in hell!” She blast some freeze at him passionately but he dodge quick.

“If only that speech were as cute as you Kuma. But you know what I have that you don’t – THIS!” Suddenly he split into two – no four – no eight – no sixteen – no suddenly the large cavern was covered in his image. They all point the spear at kuma approach slowly and all speak in unison.

“Prepare to meet your doom niece. It has been fun any last words”

Kumatora wanted to cry was this how it would end. She thought of Trey. Could she just give up would that be fair to him? She wanted to but she had come so far. Kumatora thought of Trey when they were staring at the sky flying back in Porkys mech suit. She wish she were back with Trey laying in the grass staring at the night skys and stars. The love for Trey well up in her heart and suddenly she remembers. No, she does not have PK Love but two other words ringed tried and true in her heart in her adventure with Lucas and now her adventure with Trey.

“PK STAAARSTOOOOOORM!” She yells and with all her might the whole world seemingly collapsing around them. Stars, huge beautiful stars raeign down from the heaves. The power of an angel, or a half angle at that. Trey probably would have love to see them this close Kuma thought. Then screams. Cries. The room is quiet.


	5. A HARD GOODBYE

The portal is still open Locria power still holding it strong. There is a red robe just where the real Lucifer was standing and some ash under neath it. Kuma spit in it and rub her foot in the ash say “What a b*tch” and kick the robe into the lava. She walk over to micheals net and cuts him loose and He giving her a big hug.

“Kumatora I am so proud of you, not just in this but in youre other life to. Thank you for saving me. You can kick butt!”

“I think I get it from my dad” she laughs but continue and ask “But why did you not visit me earlier?”

“I can only reveal my form in the spirit realms Kuma I am sorry. In the real world if you knew who I was you would be in so much danger. Just know that I am always watching over you and… and I love you so much.” He hug her tighter. “And plus Kuma for the record” he look sheepish “Trey is a keeper.”

Kuma play-punch him “Oh dad come on I know that already!” but then the mood gets serious.   

“I have to go now don’t I?” Kuma says

“Its ok Kumatora I believe in you - I always have. I was not to worried before but now I think you can take care of youre self for certain.” And they laugh. In such a short time Kumatora have got to know her dad so well, but she wished she had more time. Trey needed her more though and both her and Michael know.

Kumatora starts stepping through the portal but stop halfway – “And plus dad for the record” she saying, “I think you are pretty cool.” She wink and waving goodbye stepped through the portal for good.


	6. EPILOGUE

Up, up, up Kumatora felt her self rising. Things felt better. Felt fresh. Soon she felt a small breeze and the grass tickle her face, and opens her eyes to be greeted with the familiar sights of the Nowhere Islands. Trey must have done it! Gasping she sat up and felt her heart. No scar, no nothing but life! Breath, fresh cool breath fill her lungs she is alive! She look over and Sam is dead on the ground. "Glad I did not run into him in hell" Kuma mumble to herself and stand up and dust her classic hoodie off. Then she hear a familiar voice and her new healthy heart skips a few beats.

It is Trey, his hands resting on the needle flexed ready to pull it. Is this really the end?! Suddenly he let go, looking sad. She hear him say to Dean, “I… I am not good. I would have kill Sam, I lie and cheat, I am not worthy to pull the needle. If I pull it the dragon will wake up more evil than before. Someone else will have to do it” He walks away. Kumatora knows Trey is a good man. Lucifer was jealous. Even an angel said Trey was good, but she walk up ready to support the man she loves in whatever decision he is making. Her heart beating faster the closer she is and she speak trying to stay cool.

“Trey, its ok. That is the most courageous thing you could have done.” He stop and look at her, puzzled, and the light and hope returns in his eyes saying all she needing to know: love.


End file.
